


Worship

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Religion in Oz. Going to hell for this. You get to decide the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

He’s on his knees for his lord, asking for an act of contrition for his many sins.  
His lord gives it and he accepts, knees trembling, heart aflutter in his chest.  
He closes his lips around the holy relic, and makes it issue forth sacred liquid that rejuvenates him time and again.  
His lord takes possession of his sacred vessel with strong hands and a true heart.  
There’s a bit of pain at the heart of each encounter, just to remind him that nothing good comes without a lot of suffering.  
He assumes position, and genuflects.  
That which is sacred in a place like this is unholy in any other place.  
You take what you can get; whatever version of salvation the lord offers up is better than none.  
And so he worships the lord Oz gave him.


End file.
